Wet Dreams
by Alexandra Kyouki
Summary: Do you have someone you like or already dating someone? Does dating them started to affect your mind, specifically, having those weird imaginations and fantasy that results to...? AkaKuro. [One-Shot] Rated M just to be sure.
1. Dream

**A/N: **Double update! Requested to be post by my groupmates in a certain group! And special thanks to Rayne Ramos for the idea! ^^

Sorry for the grammar errors there. _ _ "

I don't own the Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

People do often have someone they like. Be it in a friendly or intimate way. Apparently, this like has two types. the first one is what we called 'love'. Yes, that feeling when you saw the person you like then your heart will go doki-doki and your face would blush red like tomato when he complimented or did something sweet or just normal thing for/to you. And the second one, this is much like love, but there is something on it, and it is called 'desire'. Same as love, you like or love him but there is something akin to need and want. It was as if you want to advance further to him. In a nutshell, in bed. Some of these people who have desire to the person they like usually invaded their dream, some of it is just a sweet nothing dream, but some of it is ... A wet dream. Just like the certain seventeen year old high school who has his hair and eyes same color as the sky, currently in the deep world of slumber in the middle of the night,

...

...

...

_"A-ah! Akashi-kun...please..." A certain tealhead writhed beautifully beneath the well-toned body of a certain redhaired man._

_"What is it, Tetsuya?"_

_"P-please... g-give me more.." He moaned out._

_"Gladly." The redhead above him complied to his lustful wish, as he moved faster and harder inside the tealhead's. The latter started to meet other's thrust into him, gasping loudly when his movements causes to hit his spot._

_"You are really eager today, aren't you, Tetsuya?" He pulled out to the tip and slammed his length back to the twitching hole harder._

_"M-more Akashi!" He pleaded, forgetting his honorifics as he is drowned to an unexplainable ecstasy. _

_The two keep moving while the wanton and needy moan, satisfied groans filled up the room as they soon reached their cli-_

_*beep beep beep*_

_-6:00:05- _

"Mmnn..." Kuroko mumbles as he woke up then stiffles a yawn. Then decided to turn the alarm off, lazily moving his arm to the midnight stand where the alarm clock is.

As he sit up to his bed, he felt something hot downwards, looking down to checked what is it, he looked to his own clothed arousal, desperate to come out. And has wetness on the middle part of his boxers. (Kuroko preferred to sleep with his only boxers on, for some reason)

As if a thunder came, memories flowed into Kuroko's mind as he recalled his dream earlier..

_'Ah.. Akashi-kun...' He breathed out after a hot and passionate kiss._

_'Hm? What?' He playfully smirked to the tealhead who looking to the side, probably embarrassed as he spread butterfly kisses to his neck and collarbone._

_'Nggh... People might s-see us...'_

_'No one will see us here for they already went home, Tetsuya. Club activities are done; besides, I purposely made them leave earlier than usual.' _

_..._

_..._

Kuroko blushed beet red as he realized that he had just a wet dream about his ever so handsome and well-composed lover.

Yes, he is currently dating the Ex-Captain of Teiko Basketball Club, Student Council President and the Captain of basketball club of Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. At first, he never thought of having his beloved feel the same about him. Even you would think that he is not the type of romance so imagine his surprise when Akashi suddenly confess to him when they were alone in the gym. Sure, he have to admit, their relationship is not the kind of shoujo type for they already advance further than that. Making out, marking... they've done it. Not all the way though. But he never thought that he will have this kind of dream about his lover.

He didn't know that dating someone who is perfect as his boyfriend can lead into something like this.

Taking a look to his alarm clock, he saw that the clock indicated the time is already six fifteen in the morning. Yawning once again, he pursuaded himself to stand up. Pushing himself not to remember those dreams as his groin started to come in life once again.

"I guess I'll just take care of this..." Is what he said as he entered the bathroom. Soon, strings of moans and groans elicited from the said room.

* * *

_**Maji Burger, After School**_

"Nah, Tetsu... Why are you so quiet today?" Aomine asked, despite being an Ahomine, he can easily see his friends' action as he greatly care for them, and Kuroko is one of them.

Apparently, Kuroko invited him to Maji Burger to talk about something yet the other hadn't said anything since earlier.

"Aomine-kun..." he trailed off. Making Aomine raised one of his blue eyebrow. "I had a wet dream."

Aomine gasped loudly. "WHAT?!" While Kuroko looked down with a slight blush to his face. Aside from being the tanned-man's shadow, he is also his best friend outside the basketball court, go figure, the two of them are really open to each other, to the point _even _about this.

"Is this about Akashi?" The blush deepened. "This is your fault, you idiot." Kuroko snapped with his blush still high on his face. "WHAT, IS IT MY FAULT YOU LOOK INTO MY MAI-CHAN'S MAGAZINES?!"

"You immodestly showed them to me, of course I'm a man, Aomine-kun." Kuroko looked away feeling ashamed of himself.

"Ya'know, I had that at first," Aomine trailed. Kuroko looked at him with interest, a bit blush in his face.

"Then what happened?"

"Of course, I satisfied myself." Aomine stated as a matter of factly. He opened his teriyaki burger and took a bite.

"Did...it ended?"

"Yup, when I started dating Ryouta." Aomine said apathetically. Such statement made Kuroko choked his vanilla shake. Really? Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are already lovers? Since when?

"Since Middle School. If you would ask." Kuroko gave him a look. Wait...

"You used Kise-kun just to satisfied yourself?" Disgusted look starting to crawl onto Kuroko's face.

"WHAT?! NO! I mean is..." Aomine putted down his teriyaki burger and continue, "I started to think that it is disgusting if you would do such inappropriate thing while thinking the person you love." Aomine explained hurriedly, making Kuroko let out a fond smile in a short time. Really, Kise changed Aomine for good.

"Then what will I do now, Aomine-kun? I don't know how will I look at Akashi-kun if his thing continues.." Kuroko calmly asked. But Aomine could see the horror in his eyes.

"I don't know..." Aomine putted down his teriyaki burger before he held his chin, thinking a solution for the other bluenette's sake. "when I was still reading Mai-chan's magazine I used to satisfy myself, other than that, I don't have any idea anymore. 'Orry."

Kuroko sighed. "No, it's alright, Aomine-kun." And that is how their night ended, deciding to drop the topic and move to other instead.

* * *

"So... What to do now?" Kuroko asked no one. He just got out from the bathroom and done with drying his hair but then he still doesn't want to sleep, who knows that he might have a dream about that again, it somehow scared him. No he's not excited about it...no..,absolutely not...maybe.

In the end, he decided to read some books from his bookshelves. He stand up from his bed as he gathered some books before going to the bed to read. Apparently, he ended up reading four novels when his mind decided to black out.

_Loud, slurping sounds along with muffled moans started to elicit from a room with sky blue as the color of its door and wall._

_"You like that, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as he dig his thumb to the tip of the other's erection, making Kuroko shuddered a little._

_Kuroko rolled his hips a little, trying to convey his silent message. Making Akashi's smirk wider. He lightly sucked the tip, teasing the other. Kuroko let out a whine, feeling frustrated as Akashi keep teasing him. He let go the tip and let out a cheeky grin, "Say it won't you, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko looked at him pleadingly, doesn't want to use his voice, probably shy. "No, that won't do." Kuroko groaned, giving up to the other's cheeky kink._

_"Please... S-stop teasing... give me more..!" Kuroko blushed at the way he had said it._

_Feeling rather sadistic that night, Akashi teases more, "More what?" He asked. Kuroko hoisted his legs up as he putted them on Akashi's shoulder then he bought Akashi's face closer to his arousal. Making Akashi licked his lips at the erotic display. He immediately dive to his meal, making Kuroko moaned loudly due to the sudden attack._

_Akashi sucked on it like it is a Gorigori-kun popsicle, licking the side part, Kuroko can't help it so he thrusted his hips a little, Akashi moaned in encouragement. Kuroko came a moments later but he is not done yet._

_While his beloved is still recovering from his climax, he grabbed the forgotten lube in his bag and spread it on his standing proud and hard erection, making him groan when the coldness of the lube was felt in his lower region._

_He looked at Kuroko when he spread his legs wide, making the phantom blush. He was really sure that the other can see all of his private parts as those red resembling blood eyes was hungrily looking at him, it was actually sexy in his part but this is embarrassing._

_He nodded, he doesn't want to back out, since the fun is just starting; besides, he also wants Akashi to feel the pleasure, not just him. Just when Akashi is about to go inside ..._

_*diiiiiiiiiiing* _

Such irritating sound cause the sleeping phantom of Seirin to wake up, He saw that it is not his alarm, but the doorbell.

But it is not the thing that is ringing in his mind. He is right, he had a wet dream once again. He blushed darkly. When he was about to 'satisfy' himself, another bell sound was heard, he sighed internally. He headed down downstairs, after he hide his arousal of course. And notice that his grandmother, mother and father is not there that's why no one is answering the person outside.

Only when he opened the door, finding no one outside. He could feel a vein popped inside his head. He took one step outside when he heard clacking sounds. Looking downwards, he saw a somewhat steel, probably he stepped on something so he removed the foot that was blocking it, taking a look on it, he saw a key with a memo attached on it before he blushed for the second time of the day. Such three words to make his day crazy. No other explaination was written there but it is good enough for Kuroko to understand it. He took the key and memo, with a tomato face, he ran inside his house.

Inside the memo:

_**"Daiki told me."**_

_**END.**_

_**I can clearly hear the shouts of "SEQUEL". = w = **_


	2. Reality

**A/N:** So hey~ it's me again. Sorry for late update of these but here you go! Hope you are satisfied with the ending.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Warning: **Lemon

_**Reality**_

* * *

There is one thing that Akashi Seijuurou had been waiting since their first year in Teiko Middle School, is the green light to have his way to his undeniably cute, adorable and invisible lover, Kuroko Tetsuya.

He tried a lot of things just to have his way.

First, that time when they were alone in the first string gym. The entire member had gone home except for his lover who was waiting for him, he had a meeting with the coach that time and his lover insisted he can wait for him. The moment he arrived to the gym, he saw his beloved sleeping on the chair with his head tilted a bit on his side, this was the first time he saw Kuroko sleeping and that was so fucking adorable. He made his way to seat beside Kuroko and kissed him lightly on lips, which made the other wide awake. Kuroko asked him what's wrong and he answered him with light kisses around his face which made Kuroko felt shy and tickled at the same time. When Akashi finally reached his lips, he didn't hesitate to kiss back, apparently the kiss became too hot and both of them continued their making out. He smirked internally, he can finally do it. But no, Kuroko pushed him away and said they need to go home now. He still have a blush high on his cheeks but his eyes was determined to stop, he really couldn't take the embarrassment, he mused. Akashi sighed and let it, for now. They walked silently with Kuroko slightly fidgeting and making an adorable body language on their way home that Akashi kept controlling his libido.

**Plan A Failed.**

Second one was the time when Teiko was celebrating the winning of the Basketball Club on the Inter High. All of them were having fun when their coach revealed a bunch of alcohol. They were permitted to drink that night. Sure, Kuroko has a low tolerance when it comes to it so imagine Akashi's surprise when with just two glass of wine made him drunk, he didn't knew it was that low. He became a bit tipsy after a few moments and suddenly had Tetsuya abstinence. He hugged Kuroko who sweetly leaned against him. They continued to do that and showing affections to public. Not that it mattered anyway. The basketball club knew about their relationship, after all. They proceeded to a secluded place and again, made out. Kuroko's shirt was long gone as his lover kept peppering him with sweet nothings. Akashi sucked on one of his nipples when Kuroko suddenly cried. He ended up comforting a crying Kuroko who doesn't know how to deal with the new pleasure instead.

**Plan B Failed.**

Akashi's last attempt was the straight forward one. He invited Kuroko to his house for a group study. Which is not the true intention of his red haired devil lover but Kuroko was too oblivious to notice. Yes, they did study. But when the nighttime came, of course, Akashi won't let the sheep ran away. He tried to seduce Kuroko by wearing only boxers to sleep. But his lover just blushed beet red and didn't do anything. They slept together, well that was the plan when Akashi started to touch Kuroko on ramdom parts. He let out a soft moan, something that aroused Akashi. But when Akashi was going to take their clothes off, Kuroko want to stop and said they were too young to do 'that'.

Last attempt, _**failed.**_

It was really hard to stop his desires to his lover. Would you even stopped imagining things especially if your lover was someone as cute as his bluenette? He can't wait to see those wide blue eyes to be half-lidded and filled with lust... The usual stoic and quiet phantom would be a wanton and sexy loud guy on bed. Okay, now stop Akashi, you are getting arouse by your own imagination.

* * *

It was a random day in his school when Aomine texted him,

**From: **Daiki

**Subject: **'bout Tetsu

_Text me when you're _

_on your free time._

_Need to tell yah somethin'_

_'About Tetsuya? It could be something important for Daiki to text me...' _He pondered.

Since it was already his free time, he promptly replied back.

**From: **Akashi

**Subject: Re: **'bout Tetsu

_What is it? You better_

_Not telling lie to me._

Aomine gasped as he can practically hear the venom of Akashi's voice.

**From: **Daiki

**Subject: Re: Re: **'bout Tetsu

_So, Tetsu invited me in_

_MajiBurger earlier and _

_He said something_

'_Gonna trailed it first…' _ Aomine thought.

Akashi looked at the message as he can feel a vein popped.

**From:** Akashi

**Subject: Re: Re: Re:** 'bout Tetsu

_What. is. it?_

_'God this guy is fucking scary.' _Aomine remarked.

**From:** Akashi

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re:** 'bout Tetsu

_He said he had a wet_

_dream about yah._

_Just want to share since_

_maybe you can help _

_him about it. Ja, I'll go now._

Somehow this reply of Aomine made Akashi's lip turned upwards, creating a _wide _smirk. Before a chuckle filled the Student Council's Room. Making the people who passed by shivered at the weird sound. Who knew that Tetsuya can acquire something like this? More importantly... Seems like Akashi can get now the green light.

He decided to call his loyal butler and ordered something.

* * *

Akashi's morning was definitely good.

For sure Tetsuya was able to get his presents by now and he can't wait for him. This time, all he need to do is to wait. As he was predicting, Tetsuya will go to his condo by weekends and finally, he can be one with him. If it's not his demeanor, for sure, he would shout the words, "Hah! Tetsuya's virginity is finally mine!" But it's not that hard to notice the stupid grin in his face. He prepared for everything. So when his lover visited him this Saturday, he smirked devilishly as he saw him blushing and refused to look at his eyes.

He let the other settled himself to his living room. His arousal spiking, he really can't wait to eat his meal, of course, in bed, with a naked Tetsuya as his sweet sweet dessert.

* * *

Okay, they already started making out and you could cleary hear the sounds they were emitting. Kuroko was completely trapped in his arms. Their kiss was not innocent at all. Tongues sliding with each other, conveying that they really missed each other's taste. Saliva started to trail down Kuroko's chin but too drown to their session to noticed. Akashi held Kuroko's left butt cheek impatiently, the bluenette let out a muffle moan to which Akashi swallowed. Akashi felt that the other wasn't able to get his silent message so he now held both and gave it a squeeze. Kuroko shivered and finally got the message and hoisted his legs up and settled them on Akashi's waist.

The kiss ended with Akashi as the victor. He made his way to his bedroom while marking his lover's collarbone, who was desperately holding onto him. Kuroko whined softly before he hungrily locked his lips with Akashi.

They landed on the soft mattress of Akashi's queen-sized bed, one of the witnesses of their first lovemaking. Akashi afore broke the ravenous kiss they were sharing to let Kuroko gather some fresh air. Akashi's hot breath nudge the skin of the part of the bluenette's collarbone as he was breathing heavily also, he felt the skin shivered.

He kissed the patch of skin there before making a small opening on his cavern, sucking on it harshly before licking apologetically, feeling the other squirmed to the gesture. He let go only to smirked when it formed a hickey and huskily whispered to his already red left ear, "I missed you." before nibbling the ear and licked the earlobe, "I-I miss you t-too..."

"You really do made me wait for a long time, aren't you, Tetsuya?" Kuroko blushed. Of course, we all know why did this adorable uke of one Akashi Seijuurou came to his condominuim. Kuroko only hugged him, bringing him closer and letting Akashi lay his body on top of him. The body on top of him relaxed. Before Akashi quirked an eyebrow when Kuroko suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi worriedly asked as he was kissing the chest of other, where Kuroko's clothes had gone to, Akashi knows where.

"S-something's p-p-pressing against my t-thigh..." Kuroko stuttered. He can practically feel a bulge pressing against him, which is actually the other's already hard member, wanting to escape from his pants.

"Huh? What are you-" Akashi stopped mid-way when he realized that he's on top of the other, and.. "Oh." And a seductive smirk appeared.

"Will you help me with it?" Akashi sexily questioned as he started to grind his member to the hardening member of Kuroko, who yelped and let out a quiet moan to the bold move.

He continued the gesture as the other was stubborn to answer. Kuroko, who was starting to feel the pleasure, unconsciously licked his lips - which did not go unnoticed to Akashi, that was sexy, he mused- and grind back. Akashi didn't even stiffled a groan to his lover's reply, he decided to grind harder,

"If you don't stop that, I might eat you up." Akashi chuckled. Kuroko blushed at the full of promise and lust tone. He shyly put his hands to his nape and said, "T-then...e-eat me up.."

Akashi's body stiffened and a certain glint in his eyes come in sight, the stare Akashi was giving Kuroko was full of lust and desire that Kuroko had to moan.

"You do know what you're saying, aren't you?" Akashi asked for the assurance, even he was beyond horny, he doesn't his lover to regret everything come morning. Especially this is the first throes of passion they'll ever do.

"Yes... I w-want you." Kuroko, who's really embarrassed to the words he just said, answered.

Akashi wordlessly goes downwards and slowly opened the zipper of Kuroko's pants. He whined silently to the teasing. He then proceed to take off the pants next the boxers, fully exposing Kuroko's pale and thin yet seductive body. Akashi can't help but to stay still on his position and hungrily gaze to him, especially to his already dripping member. His view was an overly erotic display, a display only him would be able to see.

Kuroko felt naked - in fact, he is. - to the stare his redhead was giving him. "Nnn... P-please don't s-stare like that.." He hoarsely pleaded. Akashi thought that Tetsuya's voice suddenly became sexy.

"Yes, yes~" He sweetly replied as he began to do sweet nothings to his bluenette. He ran a path to the surrounding of Kuroko's left bud, just wanting to tease. Kuroko wailed and arched his body, leading the tease tongue to his nipple. Akashi licked his lips before sucking the bud while his other hand made his way to the other to play with it too. Kuroko was now a moaning mess, he was really new to this kind of feeling and he didn't knew it was this good.

Akashi let go of it when he thought it was already hard and proceed to the other, giving the same treatment and letting go again and pressing light kisses with full of love that had Kiroko to shiver with the tickling sensation it bought. When Akashi's hand made a decision to go down, it was stopped when a thing hand hold his wrist, he looked questionably to him.

"S-Seijuurou-kun still have his c-clothes on..." Kuroko remarked. Akashi looked at himself before smiling, taking a hold of his shirt but was stopped once again.

Kuroko slowly took off his shirt and blush hard as he saw his lover's well-toned body, eight pack abs can be clearly see by the naked eye as they atrached themselves to the red head's stomach, he also have 'v' lines that Kuroko followed the lines only to looked away when it lead him to Akashi's bulge. Adding his toned chest. He unconsciously bought a hand to the other's chest and bought it down to his abdomen, the skin shivered slightly to the touch. Akashi didn't move as he let the other do what he want. Kuroko looked at his hand before looking at Akashi's eyes, heterochromatic eyes staring at him back with full of emotion that he can practically feel. Happiness... Love... Lust... It was all clearly directed to him. He nodded silently and laid back to the bed, giving Akashi the thing he ever want.

Akashi swiftly got the bottle of lube on the side table beside his bed and spread it to his fingers. Before a hand wrap to Kuroko's member and moving up and down, in a repeated and fast gesture. Kuroko bought him closer while Akashi kissed him long and hard, enough distraction as a finger made his way to Kuroko's entrance. He finally feel the finger inside him, wiggling around, trying to let him get used to the feeling of something inside him. He let out a small noise at the little pain it bought into him. Later he got used to it and relaxed, he pondered that Akashi was able to see it for he finally let his second finger joined. The two were doing a scissoring motion inside him, he let a groan fell from his swollen lips as he felt it stretching him wider.

Kuroko suddenly moaned loudly when he felt one of the tip of a certain finger nudge something inside him that made him felt more pleasure. Akashi smirked as he found the sweet spot of him. He change the direction of his thrusts and hit the prostate, wanting to Tetsuya feel the most pleasure. His lover seemed to didn't mind, he was just desperately holding on the sheets and moaning with all his might. He added the third finger and thrust them hard and deep into him, wanting to prepare him fully for something bigger.

Kuroko suddenly let go of the now crampled sheet of the bed and cover his face, seems late reacting that Akashi was able to see him in lewd state. Akashi noticed the motion as he removed his hand that was wrap around the weeping member, Kuroko whined as half of the pleasure was gone but didn't remove the hands that was covering his face, instead, Akashi removed them and muttered, "Don't."

Akashi placed the offending hands above his head, "B-but.. I-i look so l-lewd..." Kuroko prostested. Akashi laughed at the statement which made the other blush, was he making fun of him?

"Lewd? I think you look sexy," Akashi made a move to inch his face closer to Kuroko after laughing. "Now, stop acting so cute, I can't help but get more excited than I already am."

With that, he continued his ministrations and he remove his hand to let the other's hands stay on top of him. He thrust the fingers harder inside of him, effectively abusing his prostate.

Kuroko let out a choked cry and hold onto Akashi's wrist and said, "P-please..!" He begged but didn't know what does he even want.

Akashi stopped all of what he is doing and stand on his knee, slowly opened his zipper and finally freeing his member, Kuroko gasped at his size, would it even fit his behind?

Having a keen eyes, he noticed the flash of worry that passed his face and gently said, "It's alright.." He smiled and aligned himself to the hole that was twitching in anticipation.

He prodded first the entrace and noticed how Kuroko let out a soft moan and finally, slowly accessing the maiden hole.

Kuroko opened his arms and hugged the redhead tightly, feeling the painful stretch in his butt, how someone can feel good with this feeling?

Akashi is different though. He felt like he's in heaven. The moment he entered the bluenette, all he can feel is that warm and tight walls clamping onto him, giving him an urge to thrust straight to the hilt. But no, he don't want to hurt his lover just because of a selfish kink, he would let his lover get used to his size before doing that. After all, he want the pleasure to be on the both side.

Kuroko moaned at how deep Akashi's member is. He could feel it throbbing and growing bigger at the moment. He experimentally tightened his hole and noticed that Akashi inhale sharply. He dug his fingers onto Akashi's back, making a crescent shapes as he was trying to get used of the feeling something was inside him.

"S-Seijuurou-kun...it..h-hurts..!" Kuroko said between gasps.

"Relax..it'll get better later.." Akash gently cooed as he spread light kisses once again to Kuroko to distract him from the pain.

A minute passed and Kuroko started to feel the small sparks of pleasure under of it, he rolled his hips a little, giving Akashi the approbation to move.

He first made a shallow thrust, noticing that there is still a little pain but the shallow thrust grew deeper and faster as the other started to moan, mewl, groan in pure pleasure.

Kuroko was surprisingly giving him orders to move faster, deeper and harder to which he obliged. Kuroko was practically glowing as they continue their lovemaking. His eyes were quite teary and half-lidded, making it look like a glassy eyes, pure lust present in them. His lip were slightly apart as he let those sexy sounds fell from it and the emotions of someone who's in deep pleasure was plastered in his face.

Skin to skin slapping sounds continued to grew louder as Akashi's thrust were getting erratic, feeling the other was tightening around him, a sign that Kuroko is close to his peak.

Kuroko held Akashi's left wrist and looking at him with his glassy eyes. "S-Seijuurou-kun...!" And Akashi was there, kissing him with so much passion as he took a hold of his neglected member, doubling the pleasure as he urge Kuroko to his release.

Kuroko came with a choked cry as he tightened all over Akashi to the point it hurts, bringing him to his release also. Feeling the warm and undeniably tight walls of his lover goading him, he emptied himself inside him, his lover moaned softly at the feeling of being filled. Akashi released a lot as some of it spilling to Kuroko's red hole.

He pulled out after regaining his breath and laid down to the bed beside his lover, looking at him with eyes sparking with satisfaction.

He hugged Kuroko and mumbled, "Thank you." Before kissing atop Kuroko's head. Kuroko only gave him a sleepy smile, exhausted from their 'activity'. They stayed like that as they reminisce what happened earlier.

Akashi suddenly let out a cheeky grin and looked at the almost asleep bluenette and asked, "So, am I expecting we would do this a lot in future?"

Kuroko's eyes became wide and look at his lover with blush, "SEIJUUROU-KUN!"


End file.
